Destiny's Surprise
by luvMEx0x
Summary: Chad is Billy Blacks Grandson.Billy has looked after him since he was a baby after his mom and dad abandoned him.Rachel Billy's daughter,her partner paul and children have adopted 18 to be yr old Ashley this year buh is there sumfing diff about her ha
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chad pov

**I was deeply subdued by the moist air and the fading pink sky that hung over me, little did I know that the hours where zooming by unnoticed by me. The light sound of the river in the distance with the little water fall was soothing and the sound of the birds chirping was almost the most calming thing I have heard all day. The trees began to cast their shadow over the vast green grassland. I wouldn't have realized what time of the evening it was until I was brought back down to earth by the constant buzzing of my cell phone in my pocket. I sat up straight away to get my phone out to check who it was but I knew exactly who it was before I even flipped the cover to check, It would be Granddad asking whether** _I had got the bread yet and for me to hurry myself up _**and I was right.****I could just imagine him putting on his gruff voice to make it more likely for me to speed up and get home in time for his snack later on. It was always the same thing he made his chicken tikka toasty, although there were special occasions when we had something different which was when I offered to cook which as u can tell was not that often because I couldn't cook to save my life. I tried to ignore it and hope the buzzing would stop, at least for a minute cause it's not as if I was going to forget the damn things I always had to pop down to the shop when we were getting low which was very often. It stopped finally, now I could drift back into my happy thoughts. Although I thought it was strange this normally doesn't happen my granddad is normally more persistent. When the buzzing came again but this time it was more irritating now. I had to answer it now but I knew it wasn't going to be anything important he had to tell me, but if it meant I could have some peace after, I would have to. I took a deep breath and reluctantly flipped the cover. "Hey Granddad, what do you want now!" I was glad that I took that deep breath because it kept my voice steady which I was glad of because he could not hear the irritation in it.**

"**Where are you Chad" Absolutely forgetting my question about how was he my Granddad had to go ask a new one, probably thinking of it as a rhetorical question.**

"**I'm where I always am." I sounded a little bit pissed but apparently he didn't seem to hear.**

"**Chad, could you come home now we have guests coming to stay tonight!"**

**I hesitated "Since when did we have guests coming to stay and even more to the point why do I have to be there, they're not my quests!"**

_Oh no! Now I'd done it._** I could feel it coming. I sat there waiting for him to shout at me but all he said was;**

"**There not here to see me there here to see the both of us there our guests and Rashawn, Well he has been dying to see you after all, the last time you saw him was when he was a baby!" It almost sounded like he was begging for me to come back. How could I not after all its not every day my granddad begs me to do things. Well there are times like when he needs something repaired around the house if he needs to go somewhere actually it's a long list of times he begs me to do things. Before I could reply granddad indignantly said "Chad I've been telling you all week about them coming you just haven't been paying attention to me lately.**

"**Ano I've not been like myself lately, I've had this weird feeling."I really felt guilty now that I sorta snapped at my granddad so all I said in return was "I'm on my way, but first I have to go to the shop to get a few things, well that you told me to get earlier but I got caught up with things." This wasn't exactly a lie even though it wasn't the truth either. **

**His kind voice returned "Well as long as you do it quickly because I'm pretty sure you will need a shower and get cleaned up!"**

"**Granddad what time are they coming at?" My question made him hesitate. It was silent for a few seconds and then his voice returned "Well they will be here within the next hour."**

"**And you couldn't have reminded me earlier?" I was shocked my voice sounded so stern, again! I couldn't possibly have got everything done by then.**

"**Chad you can't say I didn't try to ring because this must be like the thousandths time today." That was his pathetic attempt of hummer and it definitely didn't calm me down.**

"**Right I'm on my way." I flipped the cover just after I said it. I just couldn't keep my cool any longer and there was the fact that he would still keep rambling on blaming me that I didn't remember even though it was my fault so all I could do was hang up. Right and I guess there goes my free time along with it got to get back to civilization.**

**My hike down through the mountainous forest went quicker than normally maybe that was because I kept up a steady jog but it was just a matter of minutes till I reached my old muscle car parked in the layby, at the foot of the forest which anybody that went thought these back roads would have seen there all the time. The back roads, well they were smaller than the main roads that went through the town but where I lived we were surrounded by these smaller roads and the villagers in my area got used to calling it the back roads. I got in to the drivers seat and searched my pockets for the keys, I quickly found them and pushed them into the ignition and twisted, the sound my car makes when it starts isn't the gentle hum or even a rumble of other cars, what is does sound like, it sounds like the world is being ripped apart and it could have been heard for miles. I've been meaning to try and fix it but I haven't got around to it yet with my busy schedule (ha) as if. I pulled out and drove as fast as I could, keeping under the limit of course because I was not willing to have a situation with the police right now. I almost passed the shop on my way home more focused on trying to get **_home_** so I wouldn't have granddad to deal with for being late. I rushed in got the bread and some milk which was for my cereal which I love almost as much granddad loves his chicken tikka toasties, I had rushed in and got back in my muscle just when I realized that I had forgotten granddads paper he always had to get it no matter if it were raining big chunks of glass or anything and he would be utterly disappointed if he didn't get it today and would go on one of his hissy fits which would not be good with his guests coming or should I say it his way "**_our guests._**" I had wasted another 10mins in the shop waiting for Sarah who was one of my neighbors to come back to the till, it turned out she didn't see me come in, just typical of course she couldn't see me come in she was in the store. Sarah was not one of the people I was going to get mad at right now and my granddad told always to be polite to women even if she is Sarah Tokia and yes I don't like her I have my reasons and now that I think of it I don't think I've ever liked her to start with. I hopped into my comfy fur lined driver's seat. And no it is not real fur. After making my way through the winding back roads and down the tarmac street which was lined with little matchbox shaped wooden houses. Soon I pulled up at the front of the house which I might say was pretty cramped which is why we had a turn of lane that led round to the back of the house to the old tined shed which I had to build an extension onto because before you could only fit our ride on lawn mower into and now it can hold at least five cars, which as you can tell I am very proud of myself for building after all I was only 9 when I did do it and that was an achievement for any boy at such a young age. I just parked in my usual place and strode towards the house door when granddad came to the door. Billy always wore the same kind of colors which was browns, grays or faded blues or reds, anything that was nice was never saw in his wardrobe and that's the way he liked it so when it comes to people telling him what to wear he really doesn't like it but he won't tell them that he always waits till there gone or whatever and gives it to me to use as a rag. Oh and then there's his denim jeans which he must have like a thousand pairs of. Otherwise he is a well build kind of fattish now with lovely chocolate colored skin which I'm pretty sure he got too much sun in his day (haha) but he has long gray hair tied back in a loose pony tail. I was recalling this when it came to my attention that his face was telling me to hurry up. I ran the rest of the way to the door and passed him without saying a word. My only goal was to get cleaned up before they arrived so he won't have time to tell me off when they get here.**

A/N = aww hey everyone I'm glad u read it I hope u like it ! if u got any ideas tell me ive got another chapter done buh I have to upload it lol. Plzz tell me if u like it would be a big help !

Luv u all lauren


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Hey well this is my next chapter hope you injoy. By the way Ashley is adopted by Rachel Billys daughter who marrierd Paul after they imprinted and now they have 2 children who are Heidi aged 18 and Rashawn aged 16. Paul left pack to stay home with his wife rachel haha most charactors are not mine they are from twilight i'm sure you'll no which ones [**Ashleys pov]**_

**Well that wasn't the nicest journey I've ever had. My head was hitting the ceiling of the car most of the time due to the pot holes on the roads which although I felt sorry for my head and the poor people who have to drive on these roads but most of all I felt sorry for this poor old silver 1996 Toyota Camry. But that means if this old banger got ruined more than it was now they might consider getting a new car although with their fashion for cars it would be the double to this one or worse it being slower. Good thing I have my own car ha. This car is slow but apparently we had arrived at our destination which was a red painted wooden house which was cluttered with random things lying about and just the kind of house that lacked a women's touch but we took a spot in a tin shed and Rashawn was the first one out of the car, Big surprise all he did was brag about Chad this and Chad that. Then he was followed by Paul and Rachel who were followed by Heidi and I. But I didn't follow them towards the door where a man in his seventies now stood greeting the Colabs which was my new family and I didn't want to be in the middle of a family scene when I know I will never feel a part of a proper family again. So instead I went and got the bags. I had got out two when Rashawn and Paul came to help and Rashawn insisted he would do it and that I should go say hi to Billy which I didn't turn down because Heidi and Rachels suitcases was so heavy I actually think Rachel brought the whole kitchen with her and goodness knows what Heidi brought with her.**

"**Hello stranger you must be the newest member to the family." He sounded quite formal compared to the way he dressed.**

"**I suppose I am, hello I'm Ashley."**

"**So how was the journey?" he asked in quite a happy tone of voice.**

"**It was great it's a nice place of the world here." Well most of that was the truth except for the journey being great it certainly was not although there was a feeling about this place that made it feel like home. He didn't ask no more questions and I didn't feel like answering them and as if reading my mind he told me I could take my case and go to my new room I started walking down the cream colored hall with old wooden furniture lining its walls when I realized I didn't know where I was going. I turned to go back to Billy when he shouted from the sitting room to which he left me before I headed down the hall "It's the door with the keep out sign on the front." I looked at each door as I passed many were closed but the ones that weren't were the green kitchen and a spare room well I take it was spare because it didn't look like it had been used lately. The last door at the end of the hall had the keep out sign. I pushed the door open and left my suitcase down beside the bed. You can tell it was a boy's room not because it was blue but because it had boy's cloths hanging out of the drawers, studying the door on the other side of the room I presumed it was a bathroom and I really needed it after a five hour drive wouldn't you. I rushed towards the door and pushed up against it and at the same time the door opened I fell in through the door and landed on something hard but soft I looked up to see this beautiful face looking down at me, his big almond brown colored eyes staring at me I followed my gaze down from his face to his nice abs and to see that he was wet and not only that but the towel that was wrapped around him had come undone to reveal his rather large dick . He started to laugh but it was a sort of a cocky laugh and it snapped me back from my daze I got up in a shot and turned around so I couldn't see any more of his naked brown body. I could tell I was taking a beamer although I brought myself around with a deep breath**

"**Oh my goodness I'm I'm so sorry." I stuttered and made myself feel even more like an ass.**

"**So you've never saw a naked boy before?" he said with another little laugh. "Well I guess not one with a large dick like mine."**

"**You jerk I didn't even know u were in here and I've seen bigger!"OH my gosh that was the biggest lie ever I technically haven't seen a man fully naked before the worst I've seen was a guy shirtless but I put on my stern face I put my hands on my hips and turned around to see him. He was now standing with the towel around him again. "Ohh and can u get some clothes on."**

**He moved towards the dresser and opened one of the drawers. "Do you not like me naked?"**

"**Not particularly." He kept looking at my top at first I thought he was looking at my boobs but then he through a baggy t-shirt at me.**

"**Maybe you should change to." His smirk widened when I looked down**

"**Aww shit." My white top had turned see through because of the wet and was now showing my black bra. I looked back up at him he had his trousers now on. I wondered how he did it so quick. I went over to my suitcase and pulled out a black tank top to replace the one I wore. I looked at my hand which still held the baggy top and threw it back at him. " No thanks I have my own clothes." I gave him one of my sarcastic grins, he still stood there. "Do you mind?"**

"**Not at all work away!" his smile was widening even more almost meeting his eyes.**

"**Can a girl not get some privacy?"**

"**Can a boy not get some privacy when he is showering ohh and by the way this is my room still!"**

**I gave him a dirty look but didn't say anything. Finally he said.**

"**I won't look." He said with one of those looks.**

"**You better not look then."**

**He turned around before I did. I swiftly took of my white **_see through_** top and put on the black one. Just then I turned around to see that he was looking. Pervert! He must have seen my accusing look because he said.**

"**Hey you saw me naked it's only fair, even though you weren't really properly naked, but we'll work on dat." He said with a wink.**

**He is so cocky and so arrogant and and so damn good looking but so full of himself. But I've only just met him and he's already making a move on me well at least I think he is. Well this will be an interesting stay. As all the things I could call him ran through my head I heard Billy say dinner was there I took that opportunity to leave the room not caring if he followed me or not. But as I was walking up the hall I realized he was right behind me I didn't have to look I could feel him behind me. I walked straight into the lime green kitchen and took a seat at the table and Chad just plopped himself right opposite me and Billy sat down beside him. I didn't want to look at him any longer. He only just met me and I don't think he likes me. I looked around the kitchen it was pretty big compared to the rest of the rooms in the house. The deco suits this house unlike some of the houses whose deco looks like it was made for a totally different house. Rachel dished out the Chinese takeaway to us all and soon the conversation started up again and guess what I was the mean topic I don't like being center of attention it makes me blush I mean really blush red.**

**Billy asked the first question "So Ashley how old are you?"**

"**Well I will be eight-teen on the 31****st**** of October." **

"**Ohh so you are a few months or so younger than Heidi and Chad"**

"**Yes I guess."**

**So that means Chad is the same age as me! I let my gaze wonder from my food, as soon as I meet Chad's gaze he winked and I looked immediately down at my food again. He let out a low chuckle. Oh my god his laugh was amazing it made tiny shivers down my spine but it was a good feeling. I felt a smile forming on my lips and tried to hide it by looking down at my food again, but apparently not in time for him not to see it. I just gave him another thing to hold over me till we leave.**

**Everything settled down and all I could here was the munching of everybody.**

"**Chad I have to say you look very like Jacob when he was younger."**

"**I get that a lot even though I've never met him." He said it with a small passing smile that was cute.**

"**Who's Jacob?" I blurted out which got me a look from Heidi and rashawn which looked like I was completely stupid.**

"**Jacob is my son and Rachel's brother." Billy answered.**

"**Well where is he?"Oh my god that did so not just come out I need to zip my big mouth shut but I did want to know the answer.**

"**Jacob he um left seventeen years ago with some um friends."Billy answered again.**

**I felt like there was more he wasn't telling me but I didn't want to sound like a nosy fucker so I ate some more food**

"**So dad I was planning on starting to work out." I look up and he mouths something to me which what I could work out was something like **_for next time_** and he winks again. That boy really didn't need to work out he had the fittest body I've ever saw. So again I said nothing and hung my head.**

**Dinner was soon over and I helped Rachel clean up. I liked helping her it made me feel like I was making myself useful. There was also the fact that I really didn't want another encounter with Chad and he was everywhere I was so far but he never came into the kitchen strange as it seems he never. It was getting late and I was really tired so I went down to **_my room_** to get into something more comfortable which was my shorts and my juicy tank top which was converted into my pj top. I sank into my bed, **_tomorrow will be better. This whole finding a family thing is going to be hard with Chad around, he gets on my nerves_** .I whispered to myself as I turned off the light.**


End file.
